Kaoru's Birthday
by KaoruAngel
Summary: What does Kaoru do on her 18th Birthday? Read to find out. This is my first fanfic so it probably will suck. ONE-SHOT. R&R. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and related characters


KAORU'S BIRTHDAY

Kaoru took out her bokken and jogged to a special training station in the woods. It was around 6am but she did this every year. It was her birthday. Most of the other girls celebrated with parties and gifts but Kaoru used this time to honor her parents and their death.

In the woods, she fell down on her knees and cried. She was 18 years old today. (A/N, I don't know how long the whole Kenshin saga was so I'm assuming it didn't take a year for my purposes). She weeped for her parents and that they couldn't have a normal daughter.

"Father, Mother, I miss you so much. You deserved so much better. I wish you could still be here, that you didn't have to die. I wish you would still be here, watching me. I wish I could be a daughter that you deserved, not a tomboy, but a girl who dressed well and had a husband. Why did you leave me? Why???" She sobbed

It continued. Finally at around 8am she walked back to the dojo. Kenshin was serving breakfast and Yahiko and Sano were battling over food.

"Hey busu, where were you you been doing?" Yahiko said as she walked in

Instead of the usual hit on the head, or sharp retort, she replied

"Nothing much Yahiko, I just went to the woods."

Yahiko stared at her in shock. She just broke their early morning routine. Sano and Kenshin turned at her in surprise.

"Hey, Jou-chan, you okay?"

"Of course Sano, I think I'm going to take a bath"

"I'll heat the bath for you Kaoru-dono"

"Thank you"

Kenshin came back and Kaoru left. Yahiko started.

"What's wrong with Kaoru today, she isn't acting normal." Yahiko noted with concern.

"Yeah, Jou-chan usually at least hits Yahiko at breakfast.I think someone should talk to her. But who?"

"I will, once I finish the laundry" Kenshin replied quietly.

"Fine with me." Sano and Yahiko said.

They all departed. Sano went to gamble, Yahiko took his bokken and started practicing strokes and Kenshin of course did the laundry.

Kaoru returned from her bath with a kimono on. She walked to the Akabeko( A/N I hope I spelt that right) to talk to Tae.

"Hello, Kaoru, I have a break coming up, we can talk then."

"Ok Tae."

Kaoru looked absentmindedly at the paintings on the wall, while Tae finished up.

"Ok, Kaoru what did you want to talk about?"  
"Well, Tae today is my birthday."

Tae gasped. "Your birthday, does everyone know, you should have told me, we could have had a party and given you gifts."

Kaoru started crying. "I don't want any of that, I just want one gift and that's my parents back."

Tae was surprised. Everyone had thought that Kaoru was over the death of her parents, but apparently there was more than everyone thought. Tae looked out the door and noticed that Kenshin was outside. '_If there's anyone who can comfort her it will be Mr. Kenshin_'.

"Kaoru, I want you to stay right here. Promise me you'll stay.'

"Y-yes." Karou said in between sobs.

Tae quickly walked to the fish stand where Kenshin was buying tonight's dinner.

"Mr. Kenshin (A/N I can't remember what Tae calls Kenshin in the series so I'm going to assume it's somewhere along the lines of Mr. Kenshin), we need to talk."

"Yes, Tae-dono,"

"Today is Kaoru's birthday and you need to comfort her.'

"Today is Karou-dono's birthday? But she didn't tell us. And why would she need comforting. Did someone hurt her?" Kenshin said with a little bit of gold flashing in his eyes at the end.

"No, no, she isn't hurt. But she's crying and needs help. You know Kaoru, just comfort her."

Kenshin nodded and followed Tae back to the restaurant. Kaoru was sitting at one of the tables, tears all over her face. Kenshin quickly sat down next to her. Kaoru was taken by surprise but quickly put her face into his gi and started crying more.

"It's okay Karou-dono, you can cry. It's okay, just tell me what's bothering you."  
Kaoru lifted up her face just a little to talk.

"Well, today is my birthday. I'm finally 18 but if my parents could see me, could see what I've become they'll be disgraced. I'm not even a proper lady like Megumi and I don't talk and I'm unusually violent, I just want them to be proud of me."

"Kaoru-dono, your parents will be in no way ashamed of you. Your mother will appreciate that she has a caring, loving and beautiful daughter and your father will appreciate that you have carried up his sword style to protect future generations."

"A-are, you s-sure," Kaoru replied

"Of course, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru lifted up her face to face his. Her sapphire eyes had been clouded with tears and she quickly wiped them off.

"Thank you Kenshin" She said, "I know you'll always be there, right?"

Their face was inches apart. '_Is he going to kiss me, a kiss will be a great present' _Kaoru thought. '_Should I kiss her, it feels like the right time' _Kenshin thought. He finally closed the gap between them with a gentle kiss that seemed to last for eternity. They finally broke apart, Karou's joyful sapphire eyes meeting his gentle violet ones.

"Happy Birthday Kaoru," He whispered

"Thank you forever Kenshin."


End file.
